Ján Slota
thumb|right|200px|V [[Žilina|Žiliňe]] thumb|right|200px|Pri nasadaní do [[tanku]] thumb|right|300px|Socha Jána Vikupiťela v Žiliňe Ján Slota je največší Slovenskí národní buďiťel, básňik, prozaik, politik, sommelier, geňerál, kriťik, právňik, maťemaťik, chemik, fizik, športovec, automobiloví preťekár, pilot, tankista, orgaňizátor, ťerminátor, ďefibrilátor, vibrátor, ďemolátor, pán Váhu a Taťjer, filmár, a samozrejme p***š. Užíva kricje mená Janči, Tankista zo Žilini, Uhrskí agent a "Ti piča". Je známi svojou láskou k národnostním menšinám, najme Uhrom a Rómom, ale aj k homosexuálom a prosťitútkam, ktorje často blahorečí kvuoli ich blahodárňemu vplivu na víkonnosť Slovenskích kamioňistou. Má ňevlastňje jednovaječňje dvojča uhrskej národnosťi Jánosa Szlotu. Keď započňe Slota točiť o Maďǎroch, pre istotu si držťe peňaženku. Chce sa zmocňiť Slovenska Úrodnjeho Polmesjaca a premenovať ho na Pobrežje Slotovini. Uvažuvalo sa aj o názve Pobrežje Kocovini. Zásadňe ňechodí do práce, pretože jeho pitní režim mu to ňedovoluje. Rád ljeta ponad Slovensko a z času na čas sa viskitňe aj u socijálnich kamošou Kaliňáka a Počjatka v ich socijálnom zarjaďení Harlei Pub, kďe sa zvikňe slušňe porozprávať najme s uhrskimí návšťevňíkmi a potom pozvracja osobnjeho šofera. Ján Slota je chudobní ako kostolná miš. Vlastní len auto, ktorje kúpiu nabúraňje a chudáčik dobre, že si ho na koleňe ňeviklepau. Okrem toho má ešťe dom, ktorí nadobudou ešťe pred vstupom do politiki. Všetki ostatňje statki, ktorje akťívňe viužíva (Bentlei, malí prúdoví triskáč, vila a jachta v Horvátsku, kam sa vozí bez pasu leťeckím taxíkom a i.) mu požičjavajú jeho ňezištní kamaráťi, ktorimí je obklopení. A ťeraz tá o červenej čjapočke... Politická kariera Po obnovení SNS, teda potom, ako si dňešná SNS prisvojila názou puovodnej SNS, ktorej predstaviťelá (napríklad Marťin Rázus, nach mu je zem lahká) sa odvťedi musja v hroboch točiť ako vrtule, bou zvolení za jej doživotnjeho predsedaťela. Je známe, že preferencje srački rastú prjamo úmerňe s množstvom alkoholu v krvi predsedaťela srački a sprostosťou jeho vírokou. Mrzí ma, že mu ňikďe ňepíšu žjaďen ťituv a on ich má na rozdávaňja !!! Umelecká kariera Je jedním z proletárou Slovenskočeskjeho štátňeho filmu, kďe vitvoriu množstvo viňikajúcich filmou, ako sú Ťisícroční Uher, Do tankoch a na Mongolou či Fontána pre Žilinu. Osobňje úspechi thumb|right|Na chodbe [[Parlament|ústavu zachiťení so svojou asisťentkou počas svojho poslednjeho lječebnjeho pobitu.]] Ján Slota je aj stálim zákazňíkom ústavu Predná Hora, kďe sa už po 183-krát pokúsiu prestať piť. Tlačová tajomňíčka SNS Jana Benková "dohadi" o Slotovej náklonnosťi k alkoholickím nápojom označila za ohováraňja, viď citát z listu zaslanjeho Ondrejovi Dostálovi z OKS, ako reakcja na slová OKS o zňechuťení Slotovimí alkoholickimí excesmi na verejnosťi: "Zduorazňujem, predsedaťeu SNS Ján Slota ňikdi ňevistupovau na verejnosťi pod vplivom alkoholu". Po tomto vijadrení už samozrejme ňemáme najmenší duovod SNS ňeveriť... Víroki thumb|left|Ján Slota spolu s ďalšimí členmi [[SNS sú za hlbokje prjaťelstvo s kamarátmi spoza Dunaja.]] O Uhroch * Toto chceme mi, Slováci? Abi sa to vráťilo? Abi nás vešali po kanďelábroch, abi sme sa mi učili Otčenáš po uhrski? Tak to teda ňje! * Mi puojďeme do tankoch, a puojďeme, a zrovnáme Budhapešť! * Vaši chlapci budú bojovať a mi buďeme bojovať. Mi buďeme bojovať. Mi buďeme bojovať za svoje územja, za metre štvorcovje, za každí meťer štvorcoví buďeme bojovať. Ňedáme aňi cenťimeťer štvorcoví tím hajzlom uhrskím! * Oňi (Uhri) nás kopú do hlavi a mi hovoríme o prjaťelskích susedskích vzťahoch. Abi sa to ňevifarbilo tak, že na Kriváňi a Lomňickom šťíťe budú vjať uhrskje farbi. * Uhri sú nádor na ťele Slovenskjeho národa, ktorí treba ňeodkladňe odstráňiť. * Uhri sú ňešťasťje Európi. * Uhri sú zlí luďja, ktorí vivražďili vela našich otcou a maťerí. * Už v roku 1248 jeden franskí biskup sa po návšťeve Karpatskej kotlini čudovau, ako mohou pán Boh dať takú krásnu krajinu takím škaredím luďom. Misleu tím starích Uhrou, lebo to boli mongoloidňje tipi s krivimí nohamí a ešťe hnusňejšimí koňmi. thumb|left|Autogramijáda Jána Slotu? Nach sa páči, alťernuje [[Rafaeu Rafaj]] * To boli prosťe mongoloidňje tipi s krivimí nohamí a ešťe hnusňejšimí koňmi. Malimí koňíkmi dokonca. Toto povedau biskup. Po vjac ňež 800 rokoch tí mongoloiďi ňejako vimizli. Ja ňevjem, kdo ich scivilizovau. Asi ich scivilizovala slovanská krv, bohužjal. * Plujem na Ťeba, keď si frajer. Ňemislím si, že som opití ako sviňa. Po p... majú uhri. Nach žije uhrská republika. P... sa ti zasran za... . Mi sme Slováci tu, od rodu Kristovho, ňebuďe ťešík!! * Vij... Uhri, všetci sťe tu Uhri sku...ní a všaďe buďem rozširovať, že títo vtáci, čo sem choďja, sú uhrskí vtáci! * Ťeraz sa smejeťe. Ale sa dosmejeťe. Lebo Jánošíkou starí oťec sa ňesmjali, aňi pán farár Ťiso sa ňesmjali, aňi moj starí oťec sa ňesmjali, keď ho tí fašisťi ireďenďe, ire, ireďensťisťisťickí chiťili, lebo ňeveďeli katolícki po uhrski na člnkoch! * A keď sa nasereme, tak sa otočíme a zrovnáme so zemou aj tích Čechou hnusních uhrskích! To oňi nám obesili nášho pána farára Ťisu, za to že ňeveďeu katolícki po uhrski na člnkoch. * Toto si ňikdo ňesmje dovoliť k tomuto národu, k Slovenskjemu národu. Mi sme tu odjakživa a tí Mongoli prišli ďaleko za namí. * Mocnár uhrskej republiki vihlasovau, že uhri su praobivaťelá karpatskej kotlini, ja osobňe si mislim, že pán mocnár si pomiliu karpatsku kotlinu s púšťou Gobi v Mongolsku. * Karpatski region, prosim vas, čo to je Karpatski region, veť to su uhri, to su uhri. * Vlastňe ťi takzvaňi uhri na južnom Slovensku su pouhrčeňi slovaci. Aj večšina tich uhrou v Uhrskej republike, veť to su všetko pouhrčení slovaňja. Tich par mongolou, ktorí tam prišli na tich koňikoch, ťi tam nachali zopar kvapák krvi a ťi blazňi šeci si mislá, že su starouhri. Buď budu s namí v pokoji žiť, alebo nach táhnu, za Dunaj. * Kebi SMK ňeexistovalo, bi som bou najšťastňejši človek pod slnkom. Ja bi som bou najradšej, kebi boli v ňejakej krčme v Pešťi v tom lepšom slova zmisle, ale mohli bi biť ešťe ďalej. * Tou valaškou bi som zasekou predovšetkím členou vládi, ktorí ňje sú slováci a predovšetkím ministra Zsolta Simona, ktorjemu bi som ju ňezaťau iba do zadku s prepáčeňím, ale aj ňjekďe inďe. O sv. Šťefanovi I., prvom královi Uhorska * Ňejakí šašo na koňi na námestí v Budhapešťi. * Po pi×i majú Uhri (inťeligent sa ňezaprje) *Ňemám ňič proťi tomu, že tu ňejakí Uher pobehuje na koňi a pristál tam, kďe pristál – na tom námestí. Ňjektorí tvrďja, že bou dokonca svetí. V porjadku, aňi to mu ňeberjem, len chcem zduorazňiť, keď už si všetci tí Uhri búchajú do pŕs, akí sú velkí Uhri, čo urobiu král Šťefan starím Uhrom. Spojiu sa so slovanskimí kňježatamí a franskimí riťjermi a vivražďiu všetkích príslušňíkou starouhrskích kmeňou. Tí Uhri, ktorí ťeraz v Uhrsku žijú, nach sa volajú aj Eskimáci, veť ja si ich všetkích vážim, ale oňi majú z uhrskej krvi a uhrskích genou maximálňe peť percent. O Slovákoch thumb|right|Agenťi [[Uhri|uhrskí ireďens... ire.. ireďenďe... ireďensťisťisťickí, pojďeme do tankoch!]] * Slovenskí národ je dosť sprostí národ, i keď som jeho súčasťou. Ale, keď volakdo chce ísť ňjekďe a silou mocou chce ísť tam, no tak, keď je tak sprostí, že tam chce ísť do ťej hnojački, tak nach tam iďe. * Slováci sú geneticki hlúpi národ. * Samozrejme, že si vipijem, ňje som aňi absťiňent, aňi impoťent, som normálni Slovák. * Tento národ pokjal ňedostaňe velkím 20 kilovím klaďivom po hlave, tak sa asi ňezobudí. Tak ňetreba 20 kilovím nás uďjerať po hlave, ale 200 kilovím. thumb|left|200px|Vo volnom čase sa venuje aj ďalšej buďiťelskej činnosťi — uďjeraňju národa po hlave novím moďelom 200 kg klaďiva. * Keď už Slovákou aňi muoj tvrdí slovňík ňeprebudí, keď je pre nás slabje 200-kilovje klaďivo, potom asi na nás treba pusťiť rovno lokomoťívu, abi sme sa koňečňe prebuďili. * A možno sa zobuďíme až vťedi, keď sa na ten felvidek zasa dovalá škaredí malí jazdci s krivimí nohamí na ešťe škaredších chlpatích poňíkoch. * Akťiviti SMK bi mali prebuďiť aj toho najmŕtvejšjeho Slováka zakopanjeho 200 rokou v Slovenskej zemi, abi vibehou z truhli a dau ňjekomu koňečňe po papuli. * Ale nach sa ňikdo ňehňevá, nach sa ňikdo ňehňevá. Áno, mi sme všetci Slováci rasisťi. * Mi sme Slováci tu, mi od rodu Kristovjeho. Ňebuďe ťešík. * Luďja boží, šeci sa zobuďme. Zoberme sa a šeci naši chlapi, ktori su schopňi zdvihnuť zbraň, tak sa musíme pozdvihnuť, pretože ňeexistuje abi sme mi boli obraňi o tjeto pozemki. Šeci rozpravaju po uhrski na našom suverennom územi. * A ťi, ktori stavaju po Slovensku tich hhhnusnich odpornich turulou, tich uhrskich papagájou, a keď mi stavjame simbou kresťanstva, tak sme opluvaňi. * Chceme len ukázať celjemu svetu, celej Európe, že toto je naša zem, toto je naša hruda, Slovenská hruda, ktoru si ňedame, ňikomu ňedame. * Ano a potom sa šeci zobuďime s turbanmi na hlave a už buďeme mocť rozprávať o sloboďe. * To už aňi na na Čukotke bi sa ňemohlo stať. * Nas poženu na jatki a mi buďeme pri tom bečať, mečať od šťasťja. * Skutočňe na tichto uhrskich minisťerstvach už ňerozpravaju aňi klučki po Slovenski, všetci rozprávajú po uhrski. * Mi sa máme ospravedlňiť za 1000 rokou kopaňja do hlavi? Veť to je postaveňe na hlavu. Volakdo, kdo vešau v 38 roku, dokonca stare babki, Slovenki, po stromoch, ich vešali jak psou. A mi sa mame ospravedlňiť takímto luďom? * Narodňe sili su jeďinou silou, ktora može vivjesť tento štát z tohto marazmu, v ktorom sa nachádza. ''' O Cigánoch * Ja som žiliňec. Ňebuďem súhlasiť s ňejakím názorom, že to je ňejakí rómski národ. To je volovina absolútna. Sú tu cigáňi, ktorí kradnú, lúpja! * Za úplatu, trebars za 20 ťisic Slovenskich, bi sa dali ňjektori muži dobrovolňe, dobrovolňe sťerilizovať. V ťelevizii sme viďeli, že jak sa roztrpčili na tom, keď im zňížili socijálňe dávki a hovorili, tak buďeme robiť vjacej ďetí, abi mali večší príjem. No tak, mislím, že mi im zvíšime ten príjem, keď za jeden malí rez dostanu 20 ťisíc. A mislím si, že bi sa dosť vela tích cigánou prihlásilo. * A v každom prípaďe si mislím, že mi, Slováci mi, vitvárame obrovskí prjestor, obrovskí prjestor im vitvárame a preto sa tu tak dobre cíťja a preto ich je tak vela. * Práve Slováci sú vistavení rasizmu zo strani cigánou.. * Keď Smer podpísau dohodu s HZDS, prečo bi som ja ňemohou s Cigánmi. * Cigáňi zňeužívajú svoje ďeťi na svoje chlastaňja, alkoholickú obživu. Mi ostatní si to plaťíme samí. * Na Cigánou bi som potrebovau velkí bič a malí dvor. O prosťitútkach * Ťje škaredje a z večšej časťi aj cigánki, čo tam stoja, prosťe bi dostali rjadnu nakladačku pelendrekom... O homosexuáloch * Ja ňemám ňič skutočňe proťi ňim, pokjal sú ňjekďe uťjahnutí v úzadí a robja si svoje hnusňe sexuálňe orgje. * Vjeťe čo, keď vi sťe buzerantka, tak mňe to moc ňevadí. Ale keď to silou mocou buďeťe prezentovať ako v Sao Paule, kďe bolo tri milioni buzerantou, tak to už mi vadí. To je obrovskje ňebezpečje pre normálnu.... normálnich ludí. Vjeťe čo, ja sa vás pítam, či sťe normálna? A ňje sťe buzerantka? Tak čo sa ma pítaťe, či som ja normálni. Ja som normálni určiťe. Vi chceťe akurát otočiť, vždi chceťe otočiť ňječo, čo je normálňe voči ňjekomu. Ale v koňečnom duosledku Slovenská spoločnosť uvidí, že čo sťe za špini. Vi konkretňe, vi sťe špina. * Ja vjem, že homosexualita je choroba, je to ďevijácja tak ako pedofílá. thumb|left|Určiťe ňje! * Nach sa majú raďi títo zhovaďilí luďja ňjekďe doma. Nach sú zavretí a nach sa milujú podla svojich predstáv. Ňenormálňi chorí luďja nám tu budú choďiť po ulicjach a ešťe budú vistavovať svoje ňechutňje zvrhlje orjentácje na verejnosťi. * Dostali sa nám do uší ruozňe správi o možnom diskreďitovaní. Trebárs aj mojej osobi, pretože tvrdo vistupujem voči homosexuálom, či ňje som ňejakí skrití homosexuál. Dokonca pedofiu. Toto beží v Prešporku medzi luďmi. Ak bi som mau mať ňječo s homosexuálmi alebo pedofilmi, tak bi som sa museu rovno obesiť. Kampaň majú na svedomí zahraňiční agenťi. O majiťeloch puodi pod (Slova-)Kja * Musím sa vijadriť už hrubo, pretože iďe o prihlúplich Ťepličanou, ktorí si urobili samí posudok a chcú od nás ťisíce. * Nach si na ňich pestujú svoje krumple, mrkvi, potom si ich muožu, s prepáčeňím, ňjekďe strčiť. * Každí na Slovensku, kdo má v riťi ďjeru, si mislí, že sa stretňe s ďalšimí pjaťimi chrapúňmi v krčme, založí peťiční víbor a idú rozprávať o tom, že kolko bi mala stáť puoda. * Pár skutočňe volou, ktorí sú v tích ďeďinách a robja takí problem, že nakoňjec investor oďíďe a oňi budú mat aj tak z tích pozemkou velkú figu. * A ťeraz si už muožu ich majiťelá, s prepáčeňím, z tích pozemkou spraviť akurát latríni si na ňich muožu spraviť, a muožu tam akurát to vikonávať. O Anňe Malíkovej a iních kamošoch thumb|left|Ňechciťe ho stretnúť keď má zlú náladu a náhodou vizeráťe ako Uher! * Tá paňi, to je zrúda... kisucká nána, ktorej prosťe šibe... * Určitje ďjevki ňeukojeňje majú určitje snahi sa realizovať, pretože sa ňeveďeli aňi porjadňe vidať, aňi poroďiť ňejakjeho porjadňeho Slovenskjeho chlapca... tak viďja svoju realizácju v politike, i keď k tomu, abi rozumeli politike, majú velmi ďaleko. Ona bi mohla tak nanajvíš rjaďiť verejňje WC a rozdávať papjer... * I keď sa tvári ako Panna Márja, je to ňechutná ženská. Rada sa vijadruje v takích inťencijách, že popri nej sú hádam aj Einsťein či Michelangelo úplní trpaslíci a ona bi určiťe mohla vitvoriť ďalšju galaxju, lebo pre ňu to ňje je žjadni problem. Ona sa do všetkjeho rozumje, a pritom za štiridsať rokou si ňeveďela urobiť aňi len voďičskí preukaz! * Často pila súbežňe so mnou. Ale vťedi, keď ja som bou v polovičke, ona odpadla a ja som piu ďalej. * Ak ona buďe predsedaťelňíčkou Národnej radi, tak ja buďem mocnárom Galaxje, minimálňe. * Je to šjalená krava, mala bi sa dať višetriť psichjatrom. * Tá osoba bi mala ňje skončiť v Moskve, ale na Kamčatke, minimálňe, a mala bi sa tam zakopať a velmi hlboko zakopať. * Kravskje lajno je čisťejšje po morálnej stránke jako táto špina a to urážam tú kravu s prepáčeňím. (Oberhauser) O Belovi * Pre mňa za mňa nach sa stretáva s Eskimákmi, beduínmi, Mongolmi, to mi je úplňe jedno. Pre mňa za mňa nach sa stretáva aj s Marťanmi. A kebi išjeu na ten Mars, tak aj leťenku kupim a len jednosmernu. O Miklósovi Duraiovi * Na rozďjel od Duraia civilizovaná Európa s úlavou prijala visloboďeňja vjacerích národou z ich uhorskjeho tiranskjeho žalára. * To je vjac hovedo ako človek. * Prosťe ňemá ten človek rohi aňi chvosta, ale mislím, že jeho vijadreňja sú ešťe horšje, ako kebi bučau. O Tom-koho-ňetreba-menovať * Vjem o tom, že ňjektorí luďja sa dosť inťenzívňe náhlili v určitích obdobjach do Iraku. Aňi sa ňečudujem, že Mečjarovi luďja sa na tomto možno poďjelali a pán Mečjar sa tak trošku podobá na toho Saddáma... * Mečjarovi ňeverím aňi slovo. A kebi už aj ležau v truhle, pre istotu bi som mu dau ešťe pod nos zrkadlo, či je ozaj mŕtvi. pre istotu bi som mu asi vraziu aj nuož do krku, abi som si bou na 100% istí. O Mikim * Je to riťolezectvo n-ťeho rangu. Ja si mislim, že e nažmu premjerovi už z ťej zadnej časťi, americkej, už ňetrčja aňi topánki, bohužjal. O Ivanovi Miklošovi * Ak už toto ňjekoho ňezobudí, tak už treba len to moje povestňje dvestokilovje klaďivo, ale mislím si, že jemu bi už trebalo, abi mu prešjeu po hlave 50-tonoví tank. O sračke pedofilou v Holandsku * Ja si mislím, že aj Pán Boh zarjaďiu, že už majú hlaďinu mora nad pevnou zemou, po čase sa ladovce roztopja a takúto zvrhlú zem zmjetnu z povrchu zemskjeho. * Kebi ma holandská Vláda poverila, ja bi som velmi rád tú stranu vistrjelau. O parlamenťe * Tu je vjac pomeťencou, ktorí sa stále oháňajú ďemokraciou a slušnosťou a pritom v tejto sále sa rehoceme, robíme tu ďivadlo, ako kebi sme boli v ňejakej estráďe. O Euro-socjalistoch * Euro-socjalisťi? Tí znamenajú pre mňa asi tolko ako Eskimáci v Grónsku. O Albrightovej * A nach nás Pán Boh ochraňuje, pretože príďe ňejaká Češka, ktorá si hovorí, že je Američanka a dokonca si povje, že je minisťerka zahraňičních vecí Albrightová, hej, a nás započňe všetkích Slovanou poučovať, že akí sme mi ďebili, hej? Ale to ňje sme, mislím, že špatňe to pochopila. A ja vjem, čo hovorím." O kanďidátovi na českjeho mocnára * Ten prišelec ktori prišeu od Ameriki, chchee, češi bi ho určiťe vihnali lopatamí, ale tak to bi bola sila, to bi bola sila. Ja ňemožem ňejak posudzovať českeho voliča a tak ďalej a tak ďalej ale v každom prípaďe si mislim, že to bi bola... to bi bola ten hnuj, ten hnuj, po česki. Po tom ako Žilina vihrala majstra SR v hokeji * Nafúkaních Uherou z Popradu sme nakopali do riťi. O sebe * Mislím, že ňje som opití jak sviňa. * Ja som na Slovensku Slovák. A buďem na Slovensku, a vždi. A čo mi tu buďeš ti brať na Slovenskom území? * Ja som sa už zobuďiu a keď sa zajtra zobuďím, tak ma buďe strašňe boljeť hlava. * Moj stari oťec, ktori bou biti, biti bou korbačom, normalnim korbačom, trsťeňicou v dvanástom roku, starí oťec mi to hovoriu, v dvanástom roku, v Lje tavskej Lučke, bou biti trsťeňicou za to, že ňeveďeu povedať katolicki, po uhrski, očenaš. * Pre pana jana človeče, no tak čo sa stalo, no normálňe som dostau šmik a dostau som hoďini a ťukou som do proťiiduceho auta. Ale veť to sa ňič ňestalo, veť ešťe mam ďalšich ďesať aut, napriklad ťeraz seďim v auťe mojej prjaťelki a iďeme do Ťerchovej. O uhrskej minisťerke zahraňičních rekreácií Kinge Gönczovej * Táto strapatá paňi, mohla bi sa radšej vjac starať o svoj zovňajšok. * Ňepodvolíme sa tomu obrovskjemu tlaku, ktorí tu na nás viťahujú naši suseďja z Pešťi. Kďe tá strapatá paňi, ktorá je skutočňe strapatá, sa tu vihráža, dáva otázki predsedaťelovi vládi, ktorjemu ňesjaha aňi po podpetki jeho topánok. Jedna chuďera. * To, čo oňi robja, je vrchou ňeslušnosťi, arogancje. Muožem to prirovnať k henleinovcom a k tomu fúzatjemu mužíkovi z mňíchovskej pivňice, ktorí, mislím si, mau tú istú retoriku ako tá paňi. (...) Možnože už jej ťjež rastú ťje fúziki. O meďiách * Ale tus je ňjekolko luďi, napríklad ten pán staďe tam zozadu z ťeatrojki, ten plešati, to je velmi skutočňe ňechutní človek, ktorí vitvára dojem, jak kebi koalícja bola to največšje zlo, ktorje zostúpilo z ňebjes. * Ktorí sa vismjevajú zo Slovenskjeho národa, napríklad v relácii seďem plus, ehm seďem esero, čo to bolo ňehorázňe jak ten inťelektuálni odpad, ktori sa tam vidavau za celebritou Slovenska, jak si robili srandu a posmech zo Slovenskjeho národa. * Ale prosim vas, celi narod sa pozera na take zvrhlosťi ako big braďers, vivoleňi a ja ňevjemčo a to ňje je vulgarnosť? Tam pomalički suložja na obrazovke, to ňje je vulgarňe? * Viďiťe, tuto je ten vaš iroňicki podtext, vi sa naivňe pozeraťe na mňa smutnimi peknimi očkamí a pritom zakerňe ihlou mi pichaťe do žaludka. * Noveď vi to problemaťizujeťe, keď to ňevjeťe moderovať, tak ňerobťe redaktora a choďťe kopať... * No keď si ňevjeťe, tak sťe asi ťjež mentalni. * Ach vi hlúpa sljepočka... O všetkích * Po**b sa, ti zasran za***aní. * Ja ňevjem kdo je holí úd... Podla mňa sú všetci Američaňja holí úd. (po zverejňení správi o nápise nad Žilinou) * Ján Slota je vlastňe róm uhrskjeho puovodu * Keď človek žije v horach, už či sa boji tich pitlákou, alebo tich medveďou, vždi spokojňejšje spava, keď ma dobru gulovňicu a dostatok nabojou. Fuckti o Jankovi Možno sa zdá, že máme len jednjeho najviššjeho, najlepšjeho, najspravodlivejšjeho, najsilňejšjeho a najdokonalejšjeho boha - Chucka Norrisa - ale opak je pravdou !!! Tu vám prinášam duokazi ktorje zozbjerali običajní luďja: * Keď Jano Slota mešká, čas bi si mau ťjež dať pohárik. * Jano Slota raz súťažiu s pípacím zarjaďeňím. Zarjaďeňja bolo následňe ďemontovaňje, lebo namjesto pípaňja započalo opĺzlo nadávať. * Keď Romanovi Abramovičovi duojdu peňjaze, predá Chelsea. Ked duojdu Jánovi Slotovi, predá emisje. * Keď si Jano Slota kúpi Bugatťi Veiron, buďe to považuvaňje za fiškálnu expanzju. Jeho príjmi toťiž plinú prjamo zo štátňeho rozpočtu. (ekonomickí fakt) * Chuck Norris užíva ako toaletní papjer strúhač na sir. Jano Slota si vitrje riť aj verejnou mjenkou. * Jano Slota napočítau do ňekoňečna pri návšťeve páleňice. Rátau flaše, ktorje vipiu. * Robert Fico sa ňebojí visokjeho štátňeho dlhu, lebo Jano Slota mu slúbiu, že to pred volbamí virovná. * Jano Slota pretočiu ručičku na ďigitálnom alkohou ťesťeri. * Boh stvoriu človeka na svoj obraz. Jano Slota stvoriu Rafaela Rafaja na svoj a dobre mu za to zaplaťiu. * Jano Slota kupuje koňe po 500 kusoch a len z prvotrjednich stajní. * Keď Ján Počjaťek chce ísť na jachtu musí sa nachať pozvať od J&T. Jano Slota si kúpi jachtu aj J&T, abi mu robili spoločnosť. * Bežní človek dostaňe pokutu za alkohou za volantom. Jano Slota, keď v jeho krvi žjaďen ňenájdu. * Jano Slota raz vitrjezveu. Následňe dostau pokutu a už to ňikdi ňezopakovau. * Jána Slotu raz ušťipou komár. Doťeraz je z toho na proťjalkoholickom lječení. Ten komár. * Jano Slota dokázaťelňe koná zázraki. Raz premeňiu džbán vodi na 52 stupňovú slivovicu. Vlastním dichom. * Raz bou Jano Slota tak opití, že ňeveďeu stáť rovno na vlastních nohách. Vzápetí sa zmeňiu sklon zemskej osi. * Od januára 2010 už ňekúpiťe v obchodoch klasickje sedmovje karti. Novú povinnú postupku určiu Jano Slota takto: dolňík, horňík, Chuck Norris a Ján Slota. * Keď Jano Slota spadňe do vodi, tak ňje je mokrí. To voda je slivovica. * Druhí raz napočítau Chuck Norris do ňekoňečna vťedi, keď sa Janovi Slotovi snažiu dať pokutu za jazdu pod vplivom alkoholu. * Jano Slota má ako jeďiní človek na sveťe v hodnoťe IQ ďesaťinnú čjarku.